letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Everything We Had
Everything We Had (traducido como: Todo lo que tuvimos) es una canción de la banda de Rock norteamericana The Academy Is... perteneciente a su segundo álbum de estudio Santi. Letra Original= You were the only face I'd ever known I was the light from the lamp on the floor And only as bright as you wanted me to be But, I am no gentleman, I can be a prick And I do regret more than I admit You have been followed Back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist Everything we had, everything we had Everything we had, everything we had Is no longer there It was the only place I'd ever known Turned off the light on my way out the door I will be watching wherever you go Through the eyes of a fly on the wall You have been followed Back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist Everything we had, everything we had Everything we had, everything we had Is no longer there, longer there Well you saw for yourself, the way it played out For you, I am blinded For you, I am blinded, for you I am no gentleman, I can be a prick And I do regret more than I admit You have been followed Back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist, oh... (You have been followed) Everything we had (You have been followed) Everything we had (You have been followed) Everything we had (You have been followed) Everything we had (You have been followed) Everything we had (You have been followed) Everything we had (You have been followed) Everything we had... I'll be with you wherever you go Through the eyes of a fly on the wall |-| Español= Tu eras el único rostro que había conocido Yo fui la luz de la lámpara en el suelo, Y sólo tan brillante como tú querías que fuera Pero, no soy un caballero, puedo ser un idiota, Y me arrepiento más de lo que lo reconozco Tu has seguido volviendo al mismo lugar, me senté contigo bebiendo por beber Quítale el dolor al amor y entonces el amor no existirá Todo lo que tuvimos, todo lo que tuvimos, Todo lo que tuvimos, todo lo que tuvimos, Ya no está ahí Era el único lugar que había conocido Apagué la luz en mi camino a la puerta Te estaré observando a donde quiera que vayas, A través de los ojos de una mosca en la pared Tu has seguido volviendo al mismo lugar, me senté contigo bebiendo por beber Quítale el dolor al amor y entonces el amor no existirá Todo lo que tuvimos, todo lo que tuvimos, Todo lo que tuvimos, todo lo que tuvimos, Ya no está ahí, no esta ahí Bueno lo viste por ti misma, la manera en que terminó Por ti, estoy ciego Por ti, estoy ciego, por ti No soy un caballero, puedo ser un idiota, Y me arrepiento más de lo que lo reconozco Tu has seguido volviendo al mismo lugar, Me senté contigo bebiendo por beber Quítale el dolor al amor y entonces el amor no existirá, oh... (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos (Tu has seguido) Todo lo que tuvimos... Estaré contigo donde quiera que vayas, A través de los ojos de una mosca en la pared Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Everything We Had? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Indie Rock Categoría:Emo Categoría:The Academy Is... Categoría:Sencillo